In the structure of a display panel including organic thin film transistor devices, an organic semiconductor layer on an array substrate is not formed on a fully flat plane, and is always formed on other layers with a step. The organic semiconductor layer is provided above or below and between a source electrode and a drain electrode, so as to ensure the source electrode and the drain electrode can be normally conducted upon being in on-state.